Lost in the Alaskan Wilderness
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory, Logan and Finn are all in Alaska together at the exact same time what happens when Logan and Finn ask Rory to go sightseeing with them and go to see a glacier and thier plane goes down in the Alaskan wilderness somewhere?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Lorelai,Luke, and Rory were all vacationing in Alaska and Logan and Finn just happen to be there at the exact same time.

''hey Mom I'm going out for a walk

''okay dress warm and be careful hunnie I love you.'' Lorelai tells her

''I will love you too Mom.'' Rory says and bundles up as best she can without having any skin showing and is nice and warm and goes out the door and is walking down the street when 2 jerks go past her on ski mobile's.

''hey was that Rory Gilmore?'' Finn questions him

''WHAT!'' Logan screams

''Was that Rory Gilmore?'' Finn questions him

''WHAT I can't hear you!'' Logan screams over his ski mobile

Finn turn's off his ski mobile and Logan does the same

''I think I just saw Rory.'' Finn tells him

''Rory...Rory Gilmore my Rory nah that couldn't be here she's not here in Alaksa she would never come to Alaska not in a million year's that's crazy.'' Logan tells him

''yes Logan your Rory that girl walking up the street looked like her.'' Finn tells him

''how could you tell she was all bundled up.'' Logan tells him

''well come on turn ur ski mobile back on and let's go back up the hill and see.'' Finn tells him

''okay.'' Logan says and turns his ski mobile back on and follows him

Rory stops dead in her tracks when she sees the 2 snow mobiler's getting closer towards her and watches them turn thier ski mobiles off and pull thier helmets off.

''Hey Ace.'' Logan says

''Logan?'' she questions and watches the other guy

''Finn?'' she questions

''hey Gilmore.'' he says

''ah wa...what the hell are you 2 doing here in Alaska?'' she questions him

''now that's funny we were about to ask you the same thing.'' Logan says and looks at her smiling at her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''oh well Mom, Luke, and I are all vacationing and we have never been to Alaska and Luke looked it up online and he said it sounded cool and Mom thought it was a good idea and so here we are.'' Rory tells them

''here you are.'' Logan says

''so what are you guy's doing here where's um Colin and everyone else

''oh back at the house in the hot tub

''oh cool.'' Rory says

''yea Finn and I just decided to take a spin on these thing's since they were just sitting locked up looking lonely so we decided to just head out and ride around and venture out and around wherever.'' Logan tells her

''oh.'' Rory says

''yea so later Finn and I were gonna go do a little sight seeing maybe even land on a glacier you in Ace

''oh well you too don;t exactly have the best record of adventure setting since that thing that happened in Costa Rica.'' Rory tells them

''oh come on Ace you had to bring that up now don't bring down the mood it's going to be fine and fun I promise.'' Logan tells her

''well I've um I've never really been to the top of a glacier before it sounds fun and cool I guess I will just have to check back with Mom and Luke if it's okay with them.'' Rory tells him

''so go home check call us when you fine out.'' he tells her

''oh um okay.'' she says

''would you like a lift back?'' Logan asks her

''oh um sure.'' she says

''okay hop on.' Logan tells her

Rory get's on the back of Logan's ski mobile with him and tells him where to go up to the cabin that they are renting.

back in the driveway Rory get's off the ski mobile

Lorelai looks out the window real fast.

''okay thanks for the ride.'' she tells him

''no problem you'll call me?'' he asks her

''yea I'll call you.'' she tells him

Logan looks at her questiongly

''I promise I will.'' she tells him

''okay finn and I will come back to get you on these snow mobile's.'' he tells her

''okay bye.' she says and walks inside 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Rory is walking inside

''hey who was that that you were on the back of that ski mobile with?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh Logan and Finn.'' Rory tells her

''WHAT!'' Lorelai says

''what?'' Rory questions her

''wha...what are they doing here in Alaska of all place's? It's a pretty weird and strange place to bump into your ex boyfriend and his boyfriend.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory rolls her eyes ''Finn is not his boyfriend Mom they are best friends.'' Rory tells her

''so what did they come here after you did you tell them that you were going to be here?'' Lorelai questions her

''No they are vacationing and sightseeing and asked me to go see a glacier with them and stand with them at the top of one so can I go?'' Rory asks her

''ah flying in a plane with dumb and dumber in the Alaskan Wilderness I don't think so!'' Lorelai tells her

''oh please mom it's going to be fine trust me I will be home in plenty of time for dinner.'' Rory tells her

''ugh uh fine but be extra careful and take picture's.'' Lorelai tells her

''ah thank you thank you thank you I love you.'' Rory hugs her and kisses her cheek

''I know have fun sweetie just go and dress warm wear layers.'' Lorelai tells her

''kay!'' Rory says and goes to put on alot of clothing and grabs her camera and puts it in her pocket then calls Logan back

''Hello?'' he answers

''hey it's Rory .'' she tells him

''Ace so?'' he asks her

''she said yes.'' Rory tells him

''okay great Finn and I will be by in a little while see you then.'' he tells her

''okay bye.'' Rory says and hangs up and smiles and gets excited

back out in the livingroom Luke see's Lorelai

''hey!'' he says kinda loudly and it echos

''ah loud hey.'' she says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''what's going on?'' he asks her

''nothing hun.'' she tells him

''Lorelai?'' he questions her

''nothing Logan and Finn just showed up and dropped Rory off on a ski mobile and now she is going to fly in a plane with them on top of a glacier.'' Lorelai tells him

''What Logan and Finn are here...here in Alaska what did they do follow Rory or come after her?'' he asks her

''how did they know that she was here?'' he asks her

''has she been talking to them again?'' he asks her

''did she tell them that we were coming here?'' he asks her

''No to all of that.'' Lorelai tells him

''they are just on a spur of the moment vacation and are sight seeing I guess.'' Lorelai tells him

''Lorelai I don't think that that's such a good idea that she goes with them to a top of a glacier on a plane with two guy's who almost got killed in an accident on Costa Rica if you remember.'' he reminds her

''yes I remember but I can't stop her I already told her that she can go and she promised me that she is going to be careful so there is no need to worry even though I am a little bit so we just need to relax for right now.'' she tells him

''no I'm not going to be happy or relaxed until she is back here on the ground safely and not lost out in the freezing cold alaskan wilderness with 2 boy's that could potentially get her killed.'' Luke tells her

a little while later the sound of 2 ski mobiles pull up.

''they're here.'' Lorelai says

''okay Mom they're here I'm going!'' Rory tells her

''okay hunnie you have your cell phone right and you will try and call me on your way back to let me know that you are safe right?'' Lorelai questions her

''yes.'' Rory tells her

''okay have fun and be careful.'' Lorelai tells her

''I will.'' Rory says and smiles and runs outside

outside Logan see's her ''Ace.'' he says and smiles and helps her get on the ski mobile again

they pull away a few minutes later after she is all set. 


End file.
